Duty A Pet Shop of Horrors Fanfic
by PiFace314
Summary: A former soldier goes out to buy a faithful pet, but what he finds isn't what he expects!
1. From the battlefield to the Back Streets

Hiya everybody! I'm Pi-Face, but you can call me Pi-chan, or Pi-san, or whatever! This is my first story, so I want everybody's opinions. Don't sugar coat it: I wanna see if I'm going wrong anywhere or not. Tell me, and I'll edit it, okay? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!

--------------------------

It was a stormy day, one of those days where you want to curl up under your bed and hide. But Richard Greamer's bones wouldn't let him do that. He was sixty-two, turning sixty-three in a couple of weeks. He just wasn't young anymore. Not like back in the war. But then again, during that war he'd been fitter than most Americans. While all those hippies were doing drugs and moving off to some spiritual plane, he'd been getting shot at in 'Nam. It was a little like a dream, only the shrapnel wound in his leg sure as hell was real. He sighed. It was lonely, being a sixty-something with no grandkids. No kids, for that matter. Maybe it was time for him to get a pet.

There were a lot of pet shops everywhere, nowadays. But for some reason, Greamer headed for Chinatown. Maybe it was because it was close to his home, or maybe it reminded him of all the people he had met, and killed in Vietnam. Whatever the case, he ended up going there. And then he headed for a small corner of the town, which would have been overlooked by everyone except those who possessed sharp eyes.

It was a small shop, he could see that. It had all the decorations and fittings of all the other shops. But it didn't take a soldier to know that there was something odd about the shop. The quiet aura surrounding it didn't fit in with all the hustle and bustle of Chinatown. It almost seemed… supernatural. Greamer looked at the shop looming ahead, then shook all these thoughts away. He had been a soldier, and all soldiers knew that there was no supernatural hooey on this planet, only fools who believed in it. Still, Greamer shivered. There was something wrong with this place.

Count D was enjoying his usual afternoon tea of Oolong and cake, currently some fondant au chocolat, when a customer came inside. He turned to tell the customer that the shop was closed, except that he saw that the man was elderly, and his grandfather had taught him to always respect his elders. Count D greeted the man with a formal. "Good afternoon, sir, and welcome to this humble shop. We offer a wide variety of pets, from the mundane to the exotic-" but the man just shook his head.

"No," he muttered, " I just want a dog. Loyal, faithful animals. There was one with us in 'Nam, there was. Sniffed out bombs, and mines. Too bad he got blown up by one. Ah well, maybe this one'll make up for it. But then again, maybe it won't. Too many people died in "Nam, you know?" It seemed like he was drifting away from the matter at hand, so Count D had no choice but to clear his throat. "If you would follow me this way, sir?"

Greamer was shocked. The shop hadn't seemed large from the outside at all, but as he kept on walking through its halls, it seemed as if they were endless, and could lead him to forever, if he only had the time. Not only that, there was a faintly cloying smell in the air, something sweet and musky that took his breath away. He would have liked to walk for a bit longer, but it all came to an end too soon as Count D led him into a small room.

The room was lined with rattan, and supported with bamboo shoots. It smelled of the tropics, and gunpowder, and blood. But that wasn't the unusual bit. He had gotten used to those smells during the war, although it would never really leave him. No, it was the man standing in the middle of the room with a stupid grin on his face. Hi was wearing a standard army bomber jacket, camo pants as well as a matching helmet and dog tag. His face was unmistakable, even after all of those years. It had to be Private 1st Class Leonard "Lenny" Glenn. No, it was Commodore Glenn now. Got killed by a grenade. But… it couldn't be possible. After all, the dead can't come back from their graves… right?

--------------------------

There you go! What will happen next? How did this dead man come here? And, more importantly, why? All your questions shall be answered in the next installment of Duty! It'll come up when enough people are interested, so please, put up your reviews and favorite this story. This is Pi-chan, signing out!


	2. Greamer's new pet

Nice to see you again, everyone! It's me, Pi-chan! I'm so happy that people have been reading my story, and I'd lke to thank 13IsTalk and StarAngel! I know you guys have been patiently waiting for this, so I hope that it's okay! Like before, if you have an opinion on this, please, tell me, and I'll happily answer any questions you might have. Also, if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! Alright, let's give this a whirl!

-------------------------

Greamer spluttered and coughed. "What-what the hell kind of shop you running here? This ain't a dog, it's a man! And he's a dead man! I saw him die with my own eyes, I'm telling ya! I-" Count D cut him short, and his lips started to twist into a smile that looked… well, that looked hungry. His lips were pulled back tight and thin over his teeth, and he could see a snake-like gleam in the Count's eyes. "Oh, no, no, no sir." Count D edged closer and closer to Greamer, slowly glazing him over with hypnotic eyes. "I assure you, this is a dog. A Rottweiler, one of the most loyal breeds I know. They'll care for you and protect you if you take care of them, but if you don't… well, if they were to have a fight between a disloyal owner and a Rottweiler, my money's on the dog."

The air was so heady with incense, and the count's talk was so soothing that in no time flat Greamer was signing over a ridiculous amount of money to this…man? Woman? It was hard to tell now with his head so foggy. All the while, the Count was dictating several terms that Greamer needed to follow. "Rule number one, you must only feed him the food that I will give you. Rule number two, you must never let him out of your sight for more than ten minutes. Otherwise, he may run off. Rule number three, you must never hurt him on purpose. Do you understand?"

Greamer nodded, just wishing to get out of the shop. "Great. Thank you very much for purchasing from Count D's pet shop, and may you have a great day!" As Greamer exited the shop, T-chan walked up to the count and asked, "Count, do you think that he'll actually survive?" The Count pursed his lips, then simply said, "Humans are so simple on the outside, but they are certainly very complicated on the inside. Honestly, I'm not sure if we are the animals or they are, sometimes."

Greamer was having a hard time navigating his way through the busy streets, and the stupid private wasn't helping. He knew that he had to keep Lenny in his sights all the time, but as a human he blended in too much, and it was hard to follow him, being an old man and all. Well, Lenny was a dog in one way. When he was drenched, he stank worse than the incense at that stupid shop. But that didn't stop girls from coming on to him. No, on the contrary, girls were becoming more and more shameless with him. When he could see Lenny, all these women would come up to him, petting his head, giving him hugs, or even kisses on the nose. And what would he do? He'd flirt with them shamelessly, sometimes even licking them, and all they did was giggle, ruffling his hair, calling him cute. It was sickening, and immoral. Greamer snorted. It was behavior like that that got the real Lenny Glenn killed.

--------------------

Gasp! What is Greamer talking about? What's so wrong with Lenny Glenn's behavior? And more importantly, will Greamer actually survive with one of the Count's pets under his care? Tune in next time and find out! Until then, please keep giving me your opinions, and keep reading. This is Pi-chan, over and out!


	3. The devilish Plot

OMG, long time no see! To everybody who has been waiting patiently for this latest chapter, I am so sorry, but I've been super busy with schoolwork and such. So, to make it up to you guys, in this chapter I will try to explain exactly what Greamer meant with that comment at the end of the last chapter. So, on with the show!

----------------------------

30 years ago.

Sergeant Greamer was annoyed with his troops. But he was annoyed with Private Glenn the most. He always woke up late, never paid attention, but worst of all, oh yes, worst of all, was the sheer amount of flirting the man did. It was insane! Not only did he write to at least three girlfriends at home (it wasn't considered stealing if the letters were just there, right?) but at the same time, he flirted with many of the native girls here. He was shameless, absolutely shameless, and he was an embarrassment to the entire corps! At least, that's what he told everyone else.

In reality, though, you could say that he was a bit jealous of Glenn. No, a lot more than that. The problem was that while people thought that Private Glenn was attractive, most of those people thought that Sergeant Greamer was just plain scary. But that didn't stop him from blaming it all on the Private Glen. Because of his attitude. Because of his looks. Because of…of everything! And just as he kept on thinking these thoughts, day after day, his heart became angrier and angrier, until that little green monster finally managed to make it to his brain, and slowly, he thought up a plan. A very clever plan, that would get rid of this little problem. A slow smile spread across his face, until everyone started to avoid him like the plague. But who cared?

--------------------------

"The frontlines?" Lenny was shocked. Going there now, while those 'Nammies were hiding out in the jungle, that was suicide. But orders were orders, so he had to go. The sergeant had allegedly chosen the five "best soldiers" to go out of here, but he wasn't so sure. Lenny himself was pretty much a slacker, and the other recruits weren't really special, so it was hard to know what the Sarge was thinking. But he trusted the man wholeheartedly. This man had pledged to fight truth, justice, and the All-American way as well, so there was no need for any suspicion between them.

-------------------------

Greamer was finally happy. He was even skipping along as his five special recruits trudged behind him, unaware of the fate that they would face. He stopped in front of the rainforest and sighed. "Alright, guys, here's where I go back. Good luck, and keep fighting!" But, he added silently to himself, I guess you're never going to come back. He watched them walk in, then counted off three seconds, pulling of the ring that was on the grenade in his pocket, and… it arced beautifully and exploded. He stood back and watched the forest burn. "They act just like kids." Then he strolled away, a happy tune on his lips.

------------------------------------

Okay, yeah, I know, I'm gonna get a lot of complaints. But believe me, the conclusion to this is worth it. As per usual, please give me comments, suggestions, rants, whatever! This is Pi-chan, signing out!


	4. The Finale

I am so sorry, but I've been really busy, and anyways, I wanted to put this off because it's the last chapter. Yeah, I know, I'm sad too… but don't worry, I've got lots of other ideas and I'll be sure to write more soon! So, on with the show! And please remember to review to say if you like it, hate it, or whatever.

-------------------

Greamer was enraged. He'd given that…thing (it wasn't, couldn't be human) only the barest scraps that it needed to stay alive. He couldn't stand having it there, taunting him, reminding him of the horrible things that happened in 'Nam. Not of all the villagers he shot down, not of the wild animals he had ordered his men to kill, but of just that one death. Lenny Glenn, who this creature resembled so, so much. But, no matter how hard it tried to make him feel sympathy for it, Greamer knew that tactic wouldn't work on him, because no matter what the creature did, it would always just be that… a beast.

Days passed, and while the dog got sadder, thinner, and a whole lot milder, Greamer got a whole lot louder and a lot more obnoxious. But Greamer just kept on blaming the dog for the whole thing. Oh yes, it had to be the dog! It kept on taunting him, and it was definitely trying to break him. And the stupid abomination was just sitting there, pathetic, whimpering in a corner. That dog was so utterly useless!

Greamer couldn't take it anymore. He got off of his chair and gave the dog a good kick. Oddly, when it yelled, it sounded so much like a human yelling in pain, but Greamer didn't care. "So, Lenny," he screamed, "whaddya think of you're Sarge now, hah? Whaddya think of him being a stiff, huh? I bet you laughed about me behind my back, right? And then you got what you deserved from me!" Suddenly, what looked like Lenny stopped squealing and started to shudder. Greamer stepped back in horror. "W-wait… what's happening?" The beast turned around and uttered, in a low guttural voice, "I trusted you, and you… you did that?" Greamer uttered a scream, as what was Lenny Glenn leaped.

--------------------

Count D was sipping some tea when a scrawny and rather sad-looking Rottweiler limped through the shop doors. Count D rushed over to it immediately and started patting the dog. "Oh dear, you've really been through a lot, haven't you?" As he tried to coax the dog to eat something (god knows that the poor thing was starving), Tetsu came over and sighed. "Reminds me of that dude. You know, I always wondered why he never came back to get another order of food." The Count simply smiled and said, "The world works in mysterious ways, T-chan. One day you're here, the next you're gone. It's a… oh, what was the phrase? Ah! That's right!" The Count snapped his fingers. "It's a dog eat dog world."

-----------------

And there we have it, the ending to my very first fanfic! It's not as good as I hoped, but I do hope you enjoyed reading this. I would like to thank everybody for waiting patiently to read this last chapter. I'm sad that it's over. But don't worry, you're going to see more of me! Until then, this is Pi-chan, over and out!


End file.
